Together
by Isha Jain
Summary: will Draco get Hermione ? will they understand each other's feelings ? read ahead to know more
1. chapter 1

**So this is my first dramione ever ...in fact my first story ...so I don't know how this is gonna be** **this is gonna be a post battle of Hogwarts fic ...** **all copyrights belong to Jk Rowling, Warner Bros I own nothing ..except for my phone**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _The hiatus starts ._**

The early morning filled in from the big window beside a queen size bed, embracing it like a mother holds her child . Soft brown curls escaped from the blanket , the sunlight giving them a beautiful lighter shade of brown.

The girl removed a few stands of hair from her face , yawned and sat up on her bed . Hermione was just thinking about getting up when suddenly a faint tap on her window made her start . A very beautiful white owl was on her window , tapping and waiting patiently for her to open and let it in. Hermione got up and reached to the window with only one thought in her mind , " what could be the matter now , a post so early in the morning , it is highly unlikely it could be from her friends , possibility it is from the ministry " . With these thoughts she opened the window ,letting the owl get inside and sit on her study lamp.

The owl waited for her to stand in front of it and then it put forward it's left leg in front of her , so that she could take the letter from its leg . Hermione removed the letter , gave the owl some treats from her drawer and opened the letter .

The letter was written in beautiful cursive font stating :-

 _All ministry officials and_

 _ministry workers are hereby informed to increase the security of their homes , as there are a few death eaters who have escaped from Azkaban , and they are hunting especially for those who were involved actively in the war . A special meeting is being held at the ministry's main hall . You all are requested to arrive there by 6 p.m. . A special ring is being sent with this letter to assure your safe apparition inside ministry wards ._

The letter was a shocker for Hermione . She first put on extra wards on her home and then jotted down a letter to Harry .

 _Harry , I know you might_

 _also have received the letter from the ministry alerting us . I want to talk about this to you right now . Please send me a reply as soon as possible._

After writing the letter , Hermione took a shower put in some informal muggle clothes and moved towards the kitchen to get herself some breakfast .

While she was getting some toasts ready she heard her floo activate , a signal that someone wanted to contact her . She knelt down and put her face inside the floo just like Cedric's father had once done at the weasley's . There she saw Harry and Ginny a little tensed . "Yes Harry , "

"Hermione we need you to come to our place right now ,it's urgent , we will talk about whatever you wanted to discuss about there only "

" Yeah sure Harry , I will come right now , just open the floo for me ".

Harry opened the floo and Hermione came tumbling down , removed the soot in her shoulders and proceeded to follow Mrs Potter aka Ginny into the living room.

"Thank God you came Hermione , we need to get to the ministry right now , Harry has called everyone and it's urgent I can assure you as he has been pacing up and down and won't tell me anything " said Ginny without taking any breaths in between.

The three people apparated in the ministry , specifically Hermione's office where they met Ron , pansy ( both married to each other ) , Neville and Luna ( married ) , Draco malfoy blaise zabini , and Theodore Nott .

"So , why have you called us all Harry ?" a question raised by Mrs weasley aka pansy . Harry took a minute and replied "Pansy we are in a big problem . The death eaters on loose are behind us more specifically , as we either were already with the order and some left the dark Lord and then joined the light. We all need to stay together , and for that we need to live together , the question is at whose place ? "

Harry completed his sentence with a sigh. It was blaise who spoke up first . " We all can stay in my manor , it is safe and I would be glad to help all my friends now at such a crucial time ." "No" was Theo's reply . " We cannot stay at your place blaise . The death eaters will know that and also your place is very near the ministry and very far from our friends houses . If there is trouble at the ministry your house will be next and it would not be safe anymore ." " theo is right blaise " Hermione said . "We cannot be near the ministry . We need a place far from ministry and the place to be old too . A place governed by blood magic would be the best ."

So why not the malfoy manor , this was said by Draco malfoy. " the manor is the oldest manor surviving, governed by blood magic , protected by strongest wards and far away from ministry . Mom and Dad would be happy to receive you all at home and we can ask some information about these death eaters from my dad . He would be happy to help us all " "Yes , the malfoy manor would be the best " came Hermione's input . A look passed between Draco and Hermione , a look of admiration from Hermione for Draco and a look filled with love for Hermione from Draco . "So , let's pack our bags and send them to the manor " came Hermione's reply . "May I come and help you ? " asked Draco . "No , I will do it myself " Hermione replied with her back towards him never seeing how disappointed Draco was with that . She had been avoiding him as much as possible , even though the were on friendly terms , she avoided him and he never understood why .

"Mate , you chill , she will fall in love with you too , just give her a chance , show her how much you love her , she will come around okay , now smile, we all love that smirking Draco more than the moping Draco " said Harry while patting draco giving him a sympathetic look .

Everybody apparated to their own houses . Hermione got into her room and started packing all her formal , expensive clothings all the while thinking " will Draco like this ? or will Draco's parents like me? . Gods why am I thinking about him . I cannot reveal that I like him , hell , I love him , but he doesn't look interested . Will my friends understand my feelings ? And will Draco reciprocate my feeling ? " with these thoughts running in her head she started to pack her important books and other stuff .

At the other end Draco was nervously pacing in the manor's living room with thought like " will she like the manor , she will be comfortable or not ? will my parents accept my love for her ? will she accept my love for her ? will she like coming back to a place where she was tortured ? will I ever get a chance ? " His mom narcissa was looking at him with affection knowing what was eating him up , and promising to herself to make Hermione comfortable and show her how much her son loves her , and how Lucius and herself have changed , that they have accepted her from the bottom of their hearts ! She was set in her plan of bringing Draco and Hermione together and she would do her best no matter what comes in her way to stop her !

Author's note ~~~~

so how did you like it so far , please comment / review and tell me your opinion .. also suggest me what you want in the next chapter/s

I love writing while listening to music

song played while writing this chapter

: immortals by fall out boy


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't harry potter or its characters ... seriously if I owned this franchise I would have enjoyed my life instead of studying physics !!

 **Here is the second chapter ...this part will be uploaded as different chapters i.e. the whole plot will together form 3-4 chapters ...I hope you all will like it** , **here it goes~~**

 ** _Chapter 2_** \--

 ** _flashback - how it started_**

After the war was over and everything was back to normal ( no threat of part human part snake no nose person ) , Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry was again open for the new session , inviting all their students back. But this year , a special request was made for those of the previous year 6th year students to attend the school as 7th year's , in _normal environmental_ , where they can enjoy their last year without and threat of dark lord scheming under their noses .

"So Hermione" said Harry " you have been made head girl , have any idea who is the head boy ? " Surely it's gonna be that ferret " Ron sniggered .

Why you hate him Ron ? He has changed a lot , he was with us , was with the light and went against voldemort , his parents and tried everything in his power to help us ! was Hermione's reply .

"Yes , we should give Draco a 2nd chance , he deserves it " said harry .

"You all can do and say whatever you want to , but I will never forgive nor forget what the ferret did to us all these years !!" was Ron's reply before he stomped out of the room.

" I will go talk to him Hermione " and harry ran off , leaving Hermione with Hogwarts letter , proclaiming her head girl and best wishes from their headmistress McGonagall.

Hermione picked up the letter and read it almost 50th time now

 _To miss Hermione Granger_

 _congratulations on becoming the head girl of this school . you were the most deserving candidate of all and I am more than happy to see you become the head girl ._

 _yours sincerely-_

 _Minerva McGonagall~~~_

 _" I just hope Draco's the head boy " Hermione sighed ._

As usual there was a lot of rushing , parents crying / hugging their children, sending then off to start a new year , a new way if living and a whole new experience of magic. Hermione fought her way out if the crowd , reaching for the train and decided to catch up place possible to sit with her friends . As she was hurrying inside the Hogwarts express, she collided straight into a hard chest . "I am sorry " , " I am sorry too " , "Drac--eh- malfoy !!!!! " screeched Hermione . "Damn it Granger , what do want to do eh ? chke me with your bushy hair ? " shouted malfoy .

"Damn you ferret , " Hermione said , jabbing a finger in his hard chest . " "You are a just a snobbish prat . Most probably you will choke and die more probably because of your ego than my mane "

" So you accept they are more like a lion's mane then a human head ?" Draco smirked , making Hermione blush a little .

"If you don't stop irritating me Draco Lucius malfoy I swear I will hex you to oblivion , you ugly , bleached ferret !!!" Hermione shouted without taking a pause .

"And if call me ferret one more time you bushy- Know-it-all-gryffindor princess , I will lock your attractive ass in the broom closet and leave you there until and unless you start calling me by my given name and not ferret !" replied Draco with the smirk getting bigger and bigger with every word .

Did he just call me attractive ? thought Hermione with a smile almost playing on her face .

Mr malfoy , miss Granger , called out McGonagall . " it would be better if you both stopped jabbering and pulling each other's leg and came to my office right now !" and then she was gone giving them a stern look .

Hermione pushed Draco slightly got up and moved towards McGonagall's office . Draco's expression changed slightly as soon as Hermione turned away . His smirk was gone, replaced by a smile and a little blush , his hand moved from his head to his chest , tracing the places where Hermione had jabbed him . He slowly started walking towards McGonagall's office, thinking all the time about the bushy head Granger , his Granger , and how good it felt being close to her , feeling her breath on his face , her soft curls all over his face , tickling him , these thoughts and emotions too much to bear , too much to feel but a feeling he would cherish forever.

" So miss Granger Mr malfoy " as you both know, you have been promoted as this year's head girl and head boy . I called you both to inform you about your duties , your time table and your head dorms . As for your time table , you both will be sharing all your classes this year also you will have round duties together " finished McGonagall .

What !! said or rather shouted Hermione ." this ferret is gonna be with me EVERYWHERE!!! " Miss Granger , I never expected this kind of behaviour from you " said McGonagall sternly . " sorry " was Hermione's soft reply . "Good , now you may leave and go to your respective compartments " McGonagall said and then dismissed them .

Hermione left , without even looking at Draco . Draco stood their , mesmerised by her aura and thought " I am gonna do everything in my power and try to show you just how much I love you Hermione " and left the office too .

 ** _so ...was this good , was it bad ? what do you want to have in the next chapter . please review . :-)_**

 ** _song listened to while writing this chapter :-_**

 ** _The Vamps - somebody to you ..._**


	3. chapter 3

_**Disclaimer :** I don't own harry potter or it's characters . The only thing I own is the plot ._

 _ **Warning:** some characters will be shown to be alive , and maybe very evil ._

 **Chapter 3 -** flashback, how it started ( _continued_ )

Hermione steadily walked towards the compartment where her friends were sitting. As soon as she entered , she saw Ron stuffing his mouth with chocolate frogs , Ginny and harry sitting close to each other ( they were a couple , and it was quite natural to find them like this ) .

" Mione , who is the head boy then ? it's that ferret right . " said Ron , spitting out bits of food on Hermione's face . she wiped her face with an annoyed look and replied " yes Ron , Draco is the head boy and as harry and I said , he is not a prat anymore ."

"whatever , you just wait and watch , he is and always will be a problem , a ferret , a prat and will again make your life a living hell . " finished Ron irritably and leaving no room for further arguments .

" leave him Mione , he is not ready to accept that Draco and his family was innocent , that he has truly changed now and that he deserves a second chance " Ginny said with a sigh , and harry nodded , totally agreeing with her .

" Well then , I will just lie down and start on my potions work . "

"what ! are you serious, mione our classes have not even started , just relax and enjoy ." Ginny exclaimed.

"Gin , you know me right , I don't want to lag behind . God only knows how much those ravenclaws have completed ." Hermione replied and settled down to study . Harry and Ginny snuggled closer to each other and Ron had already started snoring .

 **In another compartment ~~**

Draco entered giving blaise a high five , theo a smile and pansy a hug .

"So , who's the head girl ? let me guess , the smile you are giving means it IS Granger . " blaise said giving him Draco a smirk and making him blush a little .

" Shit Draco , you are badly smitten . Never thought it was that bad dude . You are totally ,completely and madly in love with our bookworm . " was said by none other than Theo Nott , making blaise laugh hitting his head with pansy , who had almost fallen towards blaise while laughing .

"shut it okay , you wont understand love. Especially the one where it's almost impossible to get the person you love " replied Draco , sadness evident in each and every word .

" Come on Draco , you need to try . in fact you should be happy that at least we all have become quite good friends during and after the war " pansy said trying to soothe Draco .

"yeah dude , we joined the light , became spies for the order , our family did everything to bring down that ugly voldemort and everyone in the order knew it . Heck your mother and Molly weasley exchange letters and your mother invited the whole weasley clan on dinner and many functions . They are on friendly terms and even Granger and potter come to the manor and enjoy . In fact now that we all are good friend ...no we are almost best friends you have better chances with Hermione than before " finished theo with his voice full of confidence .

"yeah maybe you are right " was Draco's reply

"let's go meet our friends in their compartments and enjoy our last train ride to Hogwarts " said pansy . she got up straightened her skirt and left the compartment , followed by blaise Draco and theo .

 **Hermione and her friends compartment --**

"Oye you two , take your coddling somewhere more private " said theo to Ginny and harry with a smirk , making everybody laugh except Ron ( who was soundly sleeping ) .

". thanks theo , I appreciate your care for us " was Ginny's reply with 1 finger salute .

" Always the feisty one red , maybe that's why your hair colour is red " joked blaise in a totally friendly ,not at all offensive manner.

At this everybody started laughing again , this time waking up Ron .

"So we came to meet you guys and ask will you mind if we shift in your compartment or will you like to come to ours ? " pansy asked harry , Hermione , Ginny as Ron was still trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

" Both ideas sound good , mind if you come to our compartment ? " asked harry .

"sure theo and blaise will bring our trunks , right " said pansy firmly .

"Yeah sure boss " replied theo and blaise and went out to get all of their trunks .

" congratulations Draco on grabbing the head boy post , we are happy for you " said harry and Ginny .

"yes yes Draco congratulations " mumbled Ron nit sounding very happy by the prospect of Draco becoming head boy .

" Thanks everyone, I appreciate your support " draco replied with a bright smile . He settled down beside Hermione and pansy sat beside Ron, who was happy to have her beside him .

They were having a few laughs and sharing their adventures/ misadventures during their break when theo and blaise entered with their trunks . After all trunks and other stuff was kept and blaise and theo were given a seat they joined the conversation again .

" Guys , let's play a game . it's called never have I ever . Though it is played with alcoholic beverages , we will just have to do with chocolate frogs . " idea given by none other than Harry potter . He then explained everyone how to play the game .

" Sounds interesting" said theo his eyes twinkling with mischief .

" I am in " said pansy . " Me too " was Draco's reply. Theo and blaise nodded in consent .

"So let's start the game " harry announced excitedly, giving everyone a chocolate frog .

"so let's start from ... pansy ! " Ginny almost screamed .

" okay , gee , well here it goes . Never have I ever ...thought romantically for the same sex . " finished pansy . Ginny took one bite off of her chocolate frog . Everyone looked at her in shock , especially Ron and harry .

"Woah red , never thought you were of that type " whistled theo .

"shut up okay , it was only once , that too in one of my dreams . " retorted Ginny , a blush creeping up her face .

"OK , next is ...theo ! " announced harry , a bit green from Ginny's revelation .

" Never have I ever ... groped a person of sane sex " finished theo .

this time harry , Ron , blaise , Draco , Ginny , pansy and Hermione took one bite , shocking each other .

Ginny was looking at harry and Ron suspiciously , pansy was shooting daggers at theo , blaise was smirking and Draco was .. well shocked to see Hermione take a bite and was thinking exactly who she was beneath this prudish cover .

" Well then ...spill all you naughty people !" theo exclaimed , totally enjoying the red faces of his friends .

"No !!!!!!" shouted everyone making theo jump out of his seat .

" can we just move ahead and ignore this event " Hermione mumbled in embarrassment .

" y...yes please " Ron stammered .

"ohk then , next is ...Draco " announced harry .

" well then ...never have I ever seen any professor embarrassing themselves publicly " . This time Pansy bit off of her chocolate frog.

" Come on then , spill !" said Ron .

" well , I saw flitwick fall off a stool while trying to beat nearly headless nick and then I saw a big tear in his trousers and he was wearing ...ahem ..something ..with red cats print . with me this was seen by Daphne , Astoria , the patio twins and Luna ." finished pansy . As soon as she completed it everybody was in tears , laughing hysterically and almost rolling on ground .

"holy crap , that is humiliation worth lifetime and even more " said theo while laughing and banging his hand on his thigh .

 ** _to be continued __**

 **A/N -** so did you like it ? please tell me and please review ...

regards -

Isha jain


	4. chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the harry potter franchise ...if I would have owned it I would not have to go through this shitty fiasco known as high school .

 **OoOoOoO**

 ** _chapter 4_**

 ** _( continued )_**

"Say pans , was flitwick sexy enough to attract professor sprout " Draco said in between his laughs .

" Eww Draco , this is so messed up " Hermione said tears coming from her eyes from all the laughing.

"I cannot stop myself from imagining how funny it would have been " said theo clutching his stomach .

" well well enough of flitwick, now next is ...blaise ! " announced harry .

" here it is then ... never have I ever ...been in restrooms of opposite sex " completed blaise .

harry and Ron took a bite of their chocolate respectively , next was Ginny , theo and pansy .

" ooooooo dirty dirty people uh ...tell us about your misadventures or more like adventures " said blaise smirking and winking .

" it was totally by mistake !" pansy said

" I was drunk " said Ginny

" Moaning Myrtle , reason enough " said Ron and harry in unison .

" 5th year ravenclaw and some snogging sessions " said theo .

" nice information, can be used as blackmail " said blaise , his eyes twinkling with mischief.

" oh god , why do I sense trouble " said Ginny .

" Ohk ignore blaise , let's get ahead , next is ...Ron !! " harry announced .

" never have I ever ...seen a person of opposite sex naked " finished Ron , his face as red as his hair .

This time everyone took a bite , but who shocked everyone present was Hermione .

"Umm ... (cough cough) ..mione ...you too ? " said harry , stammering and coughing , failing miserably in hiding his shock and embarrassment .

Hermione was already deep red , a shade befitting the weasley's . She looked up and found everyone staring at her with a shocked expression and beside her Draco was almost livid and was trying very hard to conceal his emotions .

" It was a mistake guys , i was at a resort with my parents in Vegas ...one day I decided to visit the 8th floor swimming pool . The guards outside stopped me saying that it was currently occupied by someone and I could not go , So I just apparated in and I saw a couple snogging and the guy was nude ...end of story " completed Hermione and right after it ducked ger head down with embarrassment .

" Ugh...gross ...can we just move on ...now next is ...HERMIONE !! " announced harry .

" Well ..." Hermione was about to complete when lavender brown came in their apartment and interrupted the game.

" Oh , here you are won won . And what are you doing with these slimy Slytherins ? " asked lavender .

" Get out lavender , and stop calling me won won , we were over , in fact we never really started . As for my good friends the ' Slytherins' they are more likeable company to have than you . " finished Ron , his face red with anger .

" Now now won won , we all know they are just bloody death eaters , why saving their asses . They should be rotting in Azkaban with their families rather than sit here and enjoy themselves ."

" Shut up " !!! roared Ginny meanwhile Ron had stood up , ready to slap lavender , Hermione was already tackling her and was being stopped by Draco . Harry had also took out his wand and was being forced by blaise and theo to calm down . Pansy was trying to calm Ron and was failing miserably .

" Get out brown , before I decide to use some hexes I learned during the war " Hermione said coldly making lavender step back .

" Alright I leave , but don't get all happy happy inside mudblood ...I am not scared of you " said lavender .

" you piece of shit !!!!" roared Draco , flinging his arms towards her neck , theo and blaise were ready to murder lavender . Pansy was so angry she jumped towards her and slapped her right across her face , resulting in a cut on lavender's lower lip . Ginny and harry were livid and Ron had punched the seat in anger . Meanwhile Hermione was so shocked she had slipped down on the seat and was almost in tears .

"I will make you suffer bitch " lavender pointed at pansy " you all will suffer !!" shouted lavender again. and left the compartment.

"We need to take a break and calm down " said harry who was not at all calm . Hermione was in tears and Draco was comforting her all the while hugging her tightly . Pansy was trying to give some water to her , Ron had broken his knuckles and blaise and theo were trying to help him out . Ginny was trying to comfort harry and also trying to calm herself down in the process .

it took nearly 1 hour to calm down hermione , who was fast asleep in Draco's arms , pansy was sleeping at Ron's shoulder . Harry and Ginny were staring out of the window and theo and blaise were trying to sort out Hermione's books mess and other stuff .

"It's time "announced theo as Hogwarts express came to a halt .

they all stood up and left the compartment . after and hours journey they were in the great hall and. another 2 hours and they were separating for their dorms .

" we want to say something to you all " said Hermione to Draco , theo , blaise and pansy . " we love you as our best friends ...no matter what others say ..we think of you as our best friends and we love you all "

" Thanks Hermione ...we appreciate it . You our our best friends and only friends " said pansy hugging Hermione and Ginny , ruffling harry's hair and giving Ron a peck on his cheek.

As they moved towards their dorms the thing they all knew was , This was a friendship which would turn to be more solid by the years , a frienship everlasting .

 ** _the end .._**

 **A/N.** here is my fourth chapter

as for the games ...it's from real life ...me and my friends had a lot funnier and umm..racier game ...I hope you liked it .


	5. chapter 5

**_Disclaimer :_...can I just skip this ...**

 **warning :** some characters will be shown as alive and may / may not be evil .

 ** _we have come back to the present day now ...those who get confused I suggest them to read the first chapter .._**

 ** _chapter 5_** _working together_

House elves had come to collect each individual's bags and now everybody was collected at the burrow , where narcissa and Draco were coming to help them apparate inside the manor .

As soon as everybody had come , harry and Ron had filled molly and Arthur about the situation , instructing them to increase wards at the burrow too . George and Angelina had come too , and had decided to stay at the burrow only until the malfoys appeared .

There was a loud sound , alerting the residents to prepare for guests who had just apparated in the living room.

" Hello everyone , prepared for the journey ? " said narcissa as she came in the kitchen to greet everyone .

" Yes narcissa , we are just waiting for blaise and Daphne " said pansy .

" okay , then those who are present let's go , 2 people can come with me and we can apparate then " said narcissa hurriedly .

" me and harry will go first then " said Ginny .

" where is Draco ? " asked molly .

" he is checking out the arrangements at the manor , he will arrive shortly " replied narcissa. She then took harry's and Ginny's hand and apparated .

Another crashing sound was heard and Draco entered in the kitchen .

" Draco dear want some water ? " asked molly .

"no thanks Mrs weasley , the sooner we get to the manor , the better . " replied Draco .

" Harry and Ginny left with your mum , now me and pansy will go with you " said Ron .

" okay then let's go " said Draco and apparated with both of them

At last only Daphne , blaise and Hermione were left . Narcissa and Draco were very tired and were debating who will take whom . The clock struck 3 and it was their cue to finally take a decision .

" okay then , I will take blaise and Daphne and you take Hermione draco and I will not listen to anything or anyone now " announced narcissa . She took blaise and daphne's hand and apparated .

" Uhm..Hermione ,l.let's a..apparate " stammered Draco .

" yeah sure " said Hermione , blushing slightly.

They took each others hand and apparated to the manor . Hermione opened her eyes to see where they landed . She saw everybody was seated on big sofas and were discussing something . She took her seat beside narcissa and tried to make out what others were discussing about .

" Hello everyone , I hope you all have been comfortably settled in the manor " said Lucius malfoy , looking very tired and famished .

" Hello Lucius , yes we all are comfortable and thank you for keeping us here " said harry warmly , giving a firm handshake to malfoy sr.

"Now everyone , let's focus on more important issues . Any guesses who are those death eaters ? " questioned blaise .

" well they are Crabbe and goyle jr. , Cormac mclaggen and one unknown death eater , who helped them in escaping Azkaban . " Answered harry

"Hmm...see i can help you with Gregory and Vincent , I have no idea about this cormac . " Said Lucius deep in some thoughts .

" Any information from you about these people and situation is important for us Lucius ." was said by Ginny .

" Ohk , so I ask all of you to come to the library . But first freshen up have something to eat and drink . it's already 4:30 pm and what i heard from Draco you all need to attend some meeting being held by the ministry at 6 pm . Now go and let's meet in 15 minutes . " said Lucius . He then proceeded towards the library .

" okay then , we meet in 15 minutes . See you all . " said Ron .

 ** _15 minutes later - library_**

Everybody was sitting in a circular fashion , on beautiful white silk sofa sets .

" Now , about the two death eaters , Crabbe and goyle . See in all in all they are not a threat , but if they were able to break out from Azkaban , then one thing is confirm , there is a mastermind behind these things and a very intelligent one , if not a powerful one . We need to blacklist people who can be behind this plan , a person who has potential to become a leader , and knows you all very well " said Lucius .

" A task easier said than done . and right now it's as difficult as milking a tiger , as we have no clue about this situation right now . " finished harry .

"Yeah , and one thing I want to clear . Not all death eaters or ex death eaters have a clue about this as the dark mark would have started burning if the leader would have called all the death eaters . Now this leaves a question , whether this is even related to death eaters or not . " Lucius completed with a sigh.

" But those on loose are death eaters right ? isn't that enough to say that this involves death eaters ? " questioned Ron .

" no Ron because if that would have been a case then they would have helped all the death eaters in Azkaban and would also have called for those who were supporting voldemort in the past " answered Lucius .

" This is all so confusing " said theo in a very irritated tone .

" It is , but we need to find out more information about this situation so that we at least get a lead . " said Hermione in a soothing tone .

 **to be continued ...**

 ** _So I have uploaded after a long time , I am very busy these days and so I am not getting time to even think about the plot ._**

 ** _I hope you are liking the plot and the story so far ..._**

 ** _regards ~_**

 ** _Isha jain_**


	6. chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** * skip *

 **warning** : * skip * :-p

 _ **chapter 6** ( continued )_

" I think this is definitely not related to death eaters " commented harry . "Hermione , we will discuss about it in today's meeting , now I think we should apparate to the ministry . it's already 5:45 .

" OK , let's go" . Replied Hermione .

Harry , Hermione , Draco and pansy apparated with a crackling sound one after the other .

" I just hope they return with some crucial information about these recent events " Lucius said with a sigh .

" Touch wood " Daphne commented .

 **Ministry Meeting Hall ...**

"Good evening ladies Gentlemen , today we have all gathered here to discuss about recent events involving the release of some death eaters and also about small attacks in hogsmeade . " Kingsley started to speak .

" Attacks ?!? , when did this happen ? and why was I not informed ?" questioned harry .

" Mr potter , it was nothing major . That's why we did not bother you . "

Answered Amelia Bones.

" yeah , so where was I ? so the main reason we are here is to discuss about the plans to handle this situation and also to listen to your opinion about this situation . " Completed shackelbot .

" Well first of all me, harry , pansy and Draco don't think that this is even related to death eaters . Even though those on loose are death eaters but whatever is happening is itself not related to dark arts or death eaters . " finished Hermione .

" Any proof or theory to prove this ?" questioned Amelia .

" yes . See those on loose are not at all a threat . In fact they are the weakest death eaters . if somebody wanted to revive death eaters or if this was even remotely death eaters or dark arts or voldemort related they would have helped the stronger death eaters to escape azkaban then those loosers . " Draco answered .

" hmm...the way you have put it is making me think again about this problem too !" said Kingsley thoughtfully.

" Yeah now the son of a prominent death eater is gonna tell us his opinion about the problem which is 100% related to death eaters . Saving your ass right malfoy . Saving his death eater father and mother from a sentence to azkaban . " retorted Cho Chang .

" Shut up Cho , Draco and his family are clean . They are not death eaters ! We all grew up from our childhood grudges but it seems like you don't want to leave those prejudices and grudges . You might have grown up physically , but not mentally and emotionally ! " Hermione shouted at Cho , her nostrils flaring and anger oozing from her body .

"Miss Granger , calm down , we all know Mr malfoy and his family is clean and they are good people . " Said Kingsley.

" It seems like some people are holding grudges for no ryme and reason . " snorted Pansy .

" You did not loose the one you loved Parkinson ! you won't understand the pain I feel . " Snarled Cho.

" Cedric did not love you Cho and it was neither harry's nor Draco's fault . I am clarifying this so that you don't go around spreading your hatred everywhere ! Shouted Hermione .

"Please everybody calm down !" Pleaded Kingsley .

"SHUT UP MUDBLOOD ! " roared Cho .

"HOW DARE YOU BITCH !" shouted pany .

"STOP IT YOU ALL ! " demanded Amelia Bones .

"I WILL NOT SHUT UP YOU MUDBLOOD AND DEATH EATER SUPPORTER !" snarled Cho .

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT " exclaimed Amelia . "Get out of this hall right now Miss chang , you have now been officially removed from this special meeting and you will be suspended from the ministry for 1 week " Said Amelia .

"Fine with me , I never wanted to work under children of death eaters and mudblood anyway " snarled Cho and got up from her seat and left the hall .

" I don't think that after these events we can continue this meeting . I dismiss you all now , please leave " said Kingsley .

Draco , Hermione , harry and pansy apparated back to the manor after making sure they were not needed in the ministry right now .

 ** _Malfoy Manor : 8 p.m._**

Narcissa had called everybody for dinner . As soon as the 4 ministry workers had returned they had filled everybody with the events that happened there and narcissa was trying her best by arranging a dinner which everybody would enjoy and ease their tension . Neville and Luna had left the manor to stay with molly as she was not feeling well due to recent events . So the only people left at the manor were the malfoys , The potters , the zabinis , theo and Hermione .

"So , any clue about the attacks at hogsmeade ? " Asked Lucius

"Yeah , they were just smallish attacks , nobody was injured , a broken glass window here , a harmless fire there , no major damage done in all in all . " answered harry

" Stay alert harry , chances are they might attack again and there might be a major destruction this time " , said blaise .

" Yes blaise , we are on guard and we have our eyes and ears open for any suspicious activity . " answered harry

" I think we should go tomorrow to the ministry and try to figure out this problem . Starting with Crabbe and goyle's records and interrogating their respective families ." Hermione said while taking a bite off her croissant .

All the while Pansy was keeping very quiet . Usually a cheerful person her silence did not go unnoticed by narcissa.

"Pansy dear , is everything alright ? you look a bit pale and you are also so quite . " questioned narcissa .

"N..nothing mama cissa , everything is fine , I am just very tired now , I will go and get some rest . Good night everyone . " replied pansy.

"The girl did not even eat her dinner , I hope she is not feeling poorly " mumbled narcissa .

" Don't worry mom ...she will tell you if there is something wrong with her . You are like her mother " Draco assured his mom .

"Yes narcissa she can hide things from me , even though I am her husband , but she will never hide anything from you . " Said Ron .

" I hope that too " whispered narcissa .

" Well everyone , i think we should retire to our respective rooms now , it's been a long day for many of us ,and some sleep is overdue now " Announced Lucius .

" I don't know about anyone else but damn I am knackered , some sleep will do me good " Said Harry .

"Ginny dear , call for me or any elf if you don't feel good , you are 2 months pregnant now , take care of yourself OK " instructed narcissa in a very motherly tone .

" of course I will call you , and don't worry I am perfectly fine " said Ginny with a smile .

"Yeah I will go back to my room now too, being a healer is a tiring job and today was a tough day for me too " said Daphne and then stood up and walked towards their room followed by blaise .

"Good night everybody " said theo stifling a yawn .

"Good night " replied Hermione .

"Umm hey Hermione ! " shouted Draco .

"Yes Draco ? " asked Hermione with one eyebrow up.

" I..I just ...Good night " finished Draco with a blush creeping in his face

" Good night Draco , sleep tight , don't let the monsters under your bed take you away , I am gonna miss you too much if you are gone " Said Hermione with a slight chuckle .

"Yeah , yeah and please make sure your face doesn't get lost in that bushy mane of your , I will miss your cute little prudish face . " joked Draco .

"and you don't get drowned in that ego of yours , we all will miss our dear pale bugger " Replied Hermione with a smirk befitting Draco's own .

"You don't get lost in one of your books , we will miss our dear bossy , know-it-all Granger ! " replied Draco with a smirk .

"If you don't stop it , I swear I will personally make sure you get lost in some dangerous place !!" shrieked Ginny .

"OK OK easy gin , we are going . Merlin these prego hormones , I feel bad for the boy who lived " said Draco and left , leaving Hermione with thoughts of their banters .

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 _so how was it ? good ? bad ?_

 _sorry for such a long wait , with my half yearly exams I am not getting time to even think about the story but i hope you all like it ._

 _ **please review !!**_

 **Regards -**

 **Isha jain -**


End file.
